The game apparatus of the invention may constitute an implementation of the well-known game of rock/paper/scissors. For such an implementation, indicia representing a rock, a piece of paper and a pair of scissors are formed on three sides of the die, and on the ends of the flippers of each set. Then, when the die comes to rest at the bottom of the channel, the first player to cover the exposed face of the die with a flipper having the proper indicia scores a point. The correct order is paper over rock (because paper covers rock); scissors over paper (because scissors cut paper); and rock over scissors (because rock crushes scissors). A fourth face of the die may have a symbol representing dynamite, and if the symbol is exposed when the die comes to rest at the center of the channel, and if any player covers that symbol with one of his flippers, he loses all his points (because the dynamite explodes).
A particular feature of the game apparatus of the invention is the indicia bearing die which, as stated, acts as a play director. As explained above, the die is rolled down an inclined ramp on its axles to a central position on the base at which the die comes to rest with one of its faces exposed. Each player must then react quickly and flip the proper flipper over, and to be the first player to cover the exposed face of the die with the proper flipper.
It is to be understood, of course, that the game apparatus of the invention is not limited to the implementaton of the rock/paper/scissors games described above, but can be used to implement a variety of other games.